Alainan Union
Alaina, officially the Imperial Socialist Union of Alainan States or the Empire of Alaina, was a South American empire that formally existed from its independence in 1697, until a rebellion in 1899 officially ended the empire. It shared borders with Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, France (with French Guiana), Guyana, Peru, Paraguay, The Netherlands (with Suriname), and Venezuela. It was the second largest country to ever exist in South America, about the same size as the Scandinavian part of Europe. Geographical features Alaina was a distinctively large country that was situated within the Amazon Basin and near the Andes Mountains. Alaina was composed of 3 states/provinces, in order of size: * Amazónico * Alaina Sur * Estado Andes The capital of Alaina was Los Cielos (en: The Heavens), which is located in the modern-day Brazilian state of Roraima. There were not many large cities in Alaina, rather medium-sized settlements designed to accommodate large groups of peasants and farmers. Only about 1,100,000 people lived in Los Cielos while the remainder lived in other cities or the dozens of labor towns. Other major cities included the Rana Settlement in Estado Andes, and La Paz (the former capital of Bolivia) in Alaina Sur. Physical geography and Economy The Alainan territory was very rich with soil and fertile land. The northern parts of the country were close to the Amazon River, which was an excellent source of water for the country. Irrigation was very common around these parts of the country, and most water supplies came from the Amazon River or rivers sprouting from it. A large amount of land area was made of dense rainforest, which over time began to dwindle in size as more settlers made room by tearing down some of the forests. Despite these actions, rainforests were still a very common sight in Alaina (and as they are today). In the south of the country, most settlements were at the base or nearby the Andes mountain range. Farming was still used here, but the main source of income was from trading with bordering countries or from hunting in the mountains. The land was somewhat dry and arid here, and in winter months the area contained snow. Throughout its 200 year history, the economy was almost entirely based on agriculture and exportation of goods. Coffee and cocoa were top contenders for the economy, and it sold very well, especially to customers in Europe and North America. Fruits like bananas, apples, and grapes were also sold frequently. In the twilight years of the country’s existence, oil also became a more frequent export, although it was not in high demand as Alaina was not industrialized. Demographics Throughout Alaina's history, it was home to a relatively diverse amount of people. In the 18th century, the population was predominantly white; any people of color or mixed people were treated harshly and were either slaves or ignored freelancers. Despite the racism, all people were separated into three different classes, based on their wealth, occupation, and reputation. * The Royal Class consisted of the emperor's family, their servants, and high-ranking military officers. * The High Class consisted of recognized landowners, politicians, and people favored by the emperor. *'The Economical Class' consisted of merchants, foreign workers, and deliverers. * The Labor Class consisted of peasants, laborers, and farmers. This was the largest class, consisting of nearly 90% of the population. This included slaves. About 89% of the population spoke Spanish, as did the royal family and nearly all of the classes. The remaining 11% either spoke Portuguese or another language. There were no laws on language, but people had to be fluent in Spanish to work. The official religion was Roman Catholicism, as per tradition with its Spanish roots. Any other religions were viewed as blasphemous or intolerant and followers were punished accordingly. People who believed in other forms of Christianity were tolerated, but any other believers were punished, with atheists being punished the most, usually by execution without a trial. Others were imprisoned or sent to labor camps. The currency of Alaina was the Córo, literally “Chorus” or “Choir”. The Córo came entirely in coins, with paper bills being a rare sight. The coins came in three sizes and three compositions - Small, Medium, Large, and Copper, Silver, and Gold. (Note that they are all estimations since their value would randomly change.) History Alaina had a large, expansive history spreading back to the early 1600s. EVENTS * 1609: Spain discovers the rich land of Alaina and begins colonization * 1688: Spanish politician Manuel Ricardos officially becomes the Governor of the Alaina Colony. * 1691: Governor Ricardos conducts a secret meeting with Dutch spies, who he builds relations with. * 1696: Ricardos creates an alliance between them and the Dutch. He speaks to the Dutch of a plan to make Alaina independent. * March 27, 1697: Spanish soldiers learn of Ricardos’ treaty with the Dutch, and he is assassinated in the City Hall of Los Cielos. OF INDEPENDENCE * March 30, 1697: The rebellion of Alaina officially declare independence from Spain. Within the next week, the rebels create a militia of thousands of workers armed with stolen guns and makeshift weaponry. * April 15, 1697: The rebels win the battle of the Amazónico with Dutch assistance. The dense rainforests provide great cover for the rebel fighters, while the somewhat-unprepared Spanish experience difficulty. * May 2, 1697: The Dutch and rebels, now much better armed, move into the capital of Los Cielos and execute remaining Spanish loyalists. * June 14, 1697: The Spanish generals officially order their soldiers to exit the country. As they leave, many are killed by rebels, as the latter see retreating as cowardice. * August 14, 1697: The Treaty of Los Cielos is signed, and Alaina becomes an independent country. CENTURY *'1701': Emperor Carlos I officially passes the Laborer's Bill, which introduces the peasant workforce seen within the country. Despite unpopularity, it cannot be reasonably opposed. *'1713': The first academic institution of Alaina is built in Los Cielos. It is only available for people in and above the Economical class. *'1726': The military grows in size after Emperor Carlos lowers the minimum joining age to 16. *'1739': Alaina enters a brief war with Spain again, as Spain wants to retake the area near Colombia. The war ends in a stalemate, and the territory became claimed by both sides but controlled by Alaina. *'February 1740': Emperor Carlos’s wife, Maria, is executed after the emperor accuses her of cheating with a butler. After she was found innocent post-mortem, Carlos realized his mistake and escaped from the palace at night. He was succeeded by his 14-year old son. *'August 13 or 14, 1741': Emperor Carlos I's corpse is found only 10 miles from he palace. His body is surprisingly well preserved, and he is given an official ceremony. *'October 9-16, 1767': First Peasants’ Revolt: Opposers of the hierarchical system successfully raid and armory in North Amazónico. However, the military quickly stops them. About 500 deaths are recorded, but is believed that about 620 perished. *'May 20-29, 1791': Second Peasants’ Revolt: Another revolt occurs in Estado Andes. The rebellion holds a chunk of the state for over a week before military arrivals wipe them out. Over 700 casualties the reported, but it is believed to be over 1000. *'December 1795': Emperor Carlos II contracts a rare disease that doctors believe to be a sort of spell. *'February 11, 1796': A bloodletting session for Emperor Carlos II goes horribly wrong, and he dies that night. The doctor in charge runs and seeks asylum in Suriname. *Emperor Carlos’ brother Francisco succeeds to the throne, and begins a new “Franciscan Era”, similar to the Reign of Terror in France. CENTURY *'1800 - 1809': Hundreds of people believed to be heretics, rebels, or slackers are imprisoned or killed. Alaina also creates an alliance with Britain in 1808. * 1812: During the War of 1812, Britain asks Alaina for assistance. Alaina provides supplies for Britain, but only a laughable amount. This angers Britain and the alliance is revoked. * 1815: After the War, Alaina asks for Dutch aid to protect them in case Britain declares war. Despite many warning signs, an attack never comes. * 1830: Emperor Francisco officially ends his reign of terror after his advisors convince him that the economy will crash if it continues. * December 25, 1833: Emperor Francisco celebrates Christmas with his family while heavily drinking. He suffers an incredibly dangerous bout of poisoning and dies on New Years Eve. *'January 1, 1834': Francisco’s 9-year-old son, Raul, succeeds to the throne as the last emperor. *'1843': Emperor Raul revamps the Córo currency, adding a new gold version of the coin. *'1879': Emperor Raul sends diplomats to create an alliance between them and Bolivia. When they refuse, they declare war. *'1882': With the help of Chile, Alaina completely invades Bolivia and takes 75% of its territory while Chile takes the rest. The Bolivian remnants are conscripted as peasants. *'1884': The military requirement age is lowered to a staggering 10, and a conscription begins for boys above 14 years of age. * May 9, 1885: Slavery is abolished, exactly twenty years after the end of the American Civil War. *'1886': Powderless, bolt-action rifles begin to arrive in Alaina, imported from Europe. * 1889: Beginning of the revolt: Underground networks and rebellions are formed to secretly act against the aging and increasingly-senile 64-year-old Raul. * 1892: In a bout of rage, Emperor Raul commands that military forces burn down most major cities in Amazónico and Alaina Sur. The military pretend to do this, but they do not actually demolish any cities. * 1899: The rebellion successfully storms the palace with over 10,000 troops. Raul himself is accidentally shot by a royal sniper and dies. * August 1, 1899: The Republic of Alaina is officially declared, and the country begins a late industrial revolution. Culture The culture in Alaina was very similar to other South American cultures and Hispanic cultures. Art Artistic works in Alaina were almost entirely pottery, woodblock art, or portraits. The royal family had multiple professional artists to create their portraits and items. Many things like bowls, cups, chairs, and tables were made out of pottery and had many Latin-based designs on them. Common colors in art were medium green, yellow, maroon, and purple. Architecture The royal and official buildings in Los Cielos were made of fine materials shipped from Europe and Africa. They were made of stone, brick, and fine glass. They were often cleaned and generally looked very appealing. Regular housing was usually done with wood or stone. Houses were typically 3 rooms in size, with enough room for one family. Wealthier people in the economical class were given larger homes, sometimes with two stories. Most homes were fitted with chimneys and toilets. The poorest people lived in mud or wood houses, sometimes even makeshift. These rarely had more than two rooms and fit three people at most. Sports Sports was considered a luxury pastime for wealthy people, so games like football, soccer, and baseball were exceedingly rare. Poorer people would play their own games, usually designed for children. Literature Most of the country was illiterate, except for those in the higher classes. This meant that books and novels were only available for richer persons and royalty. The laborers who could read had virtually no knowledge beyond their native tongue. Most people spoke Spanish, and learning multiple languages was exclusive to scholars and students. Peasants who could speak multiple languages were viewed as rare exceptions and usually were allowed to rise in the hierarchy. Propaganda Propaganda was very rampant throughout the nation, most notably in the 1800s. The propaganda attempted to convince citizens into believing that Alaina and her allies were the only “good” countries on Earth and that all other countries were inferior. Newspapers were a rarity outside of major cities, and in those the only news source was the royal herald. Any events that went against the royal family were heavily censored and revamped to make it look like it was in favor of the emperor. Military The military consisted of approximately 65,000 personnel at its peak. Most were men between 18 and 35, but in the 1800s there were some as young as 12 and some as old as 60. The military followed a western form of warfare, typically following in the footsteps of the United States. While Alaina did make their own firearms, most of their weapons were bought from the United States, Britain, and France. Crime and enforcement The police from Alaina were heavily controlled by the royal committee, which meant that they had strict orders and no other duties. To join the police force, a male must be at least 20 years of age, be in the Labor or Economical class, and weigh more than 120lbs. The must be literate, fluent in Spanish, and in good health. In the 1700s, policemen wore a dark red overcoat with a hat bearing the Alainan Eagle. They wore beige undershirts and dark brown trousers, sometimes long and sometimes short. They wore black loafers and long, tan socks. In the 1800s, policemen wore a regular red overcoat with a military-style helmet, bearing the Alainan Star instead of the Eagle. In winter and fall, they wore dark undershirts and long, tan trousers. In summer, they wore white undershirts and short, khaki pants. At all times, they wore combat boots and their socks did not exceed their boot height. Crime was heavily punished in Alaina, especially for those in the Labor class. Minor infractions could lead to a night in the prison, while someone in the Economical or High Class would get a slap on the wrist for the same infraction. Prison sentences usually were relatively short, but prison conditions were notoriously awful and unclean. Many peasants died from disease or starvation while in prison, and their corpses would be buried in mass graves. This was so bad, that in 1894, U.S President Grover Cleveland actually considered sending a fleet to force Alaina into stopping these unsanitary conditions. Capital punishment was, however, very rare. The royal family declared that it was against God's will to kill someone for their crimes, and rather they should be judged in the afterlife once they naturally die. The only cases of capital punishment were when soldiers were shot for desertion or going AWOL. Education Only people in the Economical class and above could attend proper education. There were several elementary and high schools in Los Cielos, as well as one academic college. Poor children were banned from entering schools and were not given formal schooling. Those who were rich enough to attend were taught heavily-edited to be in favor of Alaina. Children were taught that Spain was an evil country and that they should consider them as inferior and unmannered. They were told that only their allies were worthy friends and that they should be polite towards allied people. Grammar, reading, spelling, and math were taught regularly, and remained uncensored due to its importance. International relationships At any one time, Alaina had an alliance with the following countries: The Netherlands, Chile, Britain, France, Portugal, and the United States. An alliance with Spain never came forward until after the abdication of Emperor Raul. Flag The flag consists of red and yellow colors, a star, and an eagle. The top red consist of the blood of Alainan people, and how they are above their enemies. The darker red on the bottom represents the enemy’s blood, and how their are inferior to Alaina. The yellow stripe represents the sun, and the star represents the country’s focus of labor. The eagle stands for imperialism. Category:South America Category:Americas Category:Empires Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes Category:Large Countries Category:Alainan Union